


Home is With You

by LovelyMelody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, coffee shop owner!obi-wan kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMelody/pseuds/LovelyMelody
Summary: you visit obi wan during your break for a little peace.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Home is With You

**Author's Note:**

> in between studying and having to take my dad to the doctor, i wrote this. originally, this was supposed to be the opening for a different story that wasn’t about obi wan, but he kept screaming at me lol

You breathe in, a waft of coffee and fresh pastries greeting you as you push open the door—a little ringing of the bell announcing your entrance. Low music hums and the coffee grinder is momentarily turned on.

The coffee shop is a little empty for a Monday morning, but you wouldn’t be surprised if it’s a late rush. The air has been so gloomy lately with lingering rain and incoming storm clouds, that most sane and lucky people must definitely be sleeping in.

Honestly, it being empty is better for you, more chance for you to spend time with the cute owner, who is always behind the bar. Well, as soon as you get some food in you.

“You're early,” a smooth voice greets you and you mumble back a barely comprehensible, “I know.”

A pastry is deftly placed in front of you and you flash Obi Wan a grateful smile, immediately picking up the soft, sugary and indulging sweetness, and taking a large bite.

“Bad morning?”

You chewed slowly before swallowing and saying, “You don’t know the half of it.”

He chuckles, getting to work on your order of the week—always keeping up with you and your ever changing taste buds. “You could always work for me.”

“No offense, but you wouldn’t be able to afford me,” you tell him with a lilt, leaning against the counter with your elbows—a position you normally wouldn’t take when the shop is full or lingering with many customers. “You’d have to fire all of your workers just to be able to pay me half of what the firm does.”

“A sacrifice I would gladly make,” he jokes, pushing the drink in towards you, your fingers brushing as you accept it.

“I knew you loved me.” You breathe in the drink and tentatively take a sip. Letting out a blissful sigh, you straighten up and take another much longer sip.

“I would hope you would, wouldn’t have asked you to move in with me otherwise.”

You smack your lips and look up at him to find pretty blue eyes watching you fondly; you smile cheekily. “And you should feel honored, Mr. Kenobi, I don’t just accept anyone’s offer, I’ll have you know.” He grins, leaning against the countertop with his palms just to get closer to you. “Only from the really pretty ones.”

“Well, then—“ he smothers his smile with his large hand—“I’m glad you find me pretty—“

“And handsome,” you supply, coyly glancing at him over the rim of your drink.

“And handsome,” he repeats, fingers brushing over his ginger whiskers and falling back on the countertop, the music suddenly seeming lower than it had before.

“And beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” he says breathlessly, gently taking hold of your arms and lowering them, your drink settling back on the countertop, lips only a breath away—warm, sweet like fresh raspberries and whipped cream. So intoxicating—he’s so intoxicating. “Such a beautiful little thing you are, my love.”

You preen, wanting to dive into his being, this warmth he exudes from the tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet. He is home. Not the apartment you once lived in, nor the little two story home you share just on the outskirts of Coruscant, but him. Wherever he is, it’s home.

The gentle chime of the door makes you groan and his head drops with a sigh, a chuckle escaping both your lips. “Duty calls.”

Before he can pull away completely, you quickly brush your lips against his and straighten up when he tries to chase after you.

“I’ll leave you to it, honey.” You pat his cheek affectionately and smile at the customers that just walked in. Looking over your shoulder briefly, you find Obi Wan taking their orders while sneaking glances at you. _Love you,_ you mouth and his lips tug upwards.

He mouths it back before you can slip out the door— _love you more_.


End file.
